Ephoc pt1
by Ryan Gosse
Summary: this story is about a man named Ryan Gosse who wakes up to go to work one day but finds out quickly that there was a zombie out break. im using my and my friends names. chapters 1 through 4 ready. pleese R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**November 30th, 8:27 AM East Greenbush New York **

**Ryan Gosse woke up in a haze from a party he was at the night before.**

**He got out of bed and went down stairs of his house to see his roommate John. Holding a bloody rag over his wrist. Ryan ran to John to help. "What the hell happened to you !?!" Ryan asked. "Some crack-head bit my arm last night at the party!" John said. "Do you need help?" Ryan asked. "No ill be fine I'm going to jump in the shower." John said. **

**Ryan got dressed quickly and went out the door, got into his car, and drove to work. When he got to Albany he saw people walking around like they were zombies or in a trance. **

**He got to his work building and saw no one. "Wonder if everyone was having a bad as a weekend as I was?" Ryan thought to him self. He got on the east elevator to the 15th floor to his office. He got to the 15th floor and saw no one. "Hummmmm… this is weird…." He thought to him self. He got to his desk and turned on his computer, entered his username and password, and hacked into the security cams. He saw no one. "What the f is going on?" Ryan said. **

**He flipped through the last of the monitors and saw blood all over the men's bathroom on the 5th floor. "The hell is goin' on hear?" Ryan said out loud. He continued to look at the monitor he was already looking at after a min. he saw a man walk into the view of the camera. He looked like a meth attic. He was holding something that looked like a leg or a human body part.**

**Ryan hit a button on his office phone that called security. He waited on the line and got nothing but a loud hiss. "S! God Damn It! You got to be fin kidding me!" Ryan threw the phone across the room. He ran back to the elevator and hit the down button … and got nothing he herd a distance moaning, it was getting closer. He reached in his bag a pulled out a pocket knife. He always kept it in case of an emergency. He darted to the stairs and flew down to the 5th floor to find out what happened in the men's bathroom. He kicked open the bathroom door and looked around. "It smells like rotting flesh." Ryan said to him self. He herd the moan again. It was in the room with him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**9:30 AM Downtown Albany New York**

**25 year old Kc Albright entered the Downtown Albany police station. He opened the front door and looked in… nothing. He entered the locker room he looked around and saw no one. He went to his locker, opened it, and took out his 1911 Colt 45. Classic handgun, two boxes of 45.caliber bullets, and 5 magazines for his locker and began to put bullets into the clips. He checked his gun to see if it was loaded. He put the gun in its holster and put on his flack vest.**

**He ran down the hall to the stairs. When he got to the top of the stairs he heard a moan. He looked around the stair well and saw nothing. It was coming from upstairs. He slowly climbed the stairs he saw a man or what looked like a man. It didn't know what was going on but it looked like he was eating something. Kc drew his firearm and aimed at the man and said "Hands up scumbag!" The man turned around and let out a blood-trenching cry and walked towards Kc.**

**Kc aimed and said "Don't take another step or I'll shoot!" The man continued to walk towards Kc. Kc aimed and fired, the bullet hit the man in the chest but he still continued to walk towards Kc. He fired again but nothing; he fired twice more but nothing. "What da f! Will you die already?!"**

**He aimed for the man's head and fired. Blood flew from the man's head and the man hit the floor with a loud thud. Kc checked the magazine in his gun and put more bullets in the magazine. He rammed the clip home and cocked the guns slide. Humm… if I shoot these things in the head it kills them… but body shots don't work… ill have to keep that in mind. Kc thought to him self.**

**He continued to walk down the hall five more of the "things". They began to walk towards Kc. Kc took aim and fired. The monsters or what ever the f the things were dropped like a sack -o- potatos. He went into the nearest room and found handgun bullets and a few shotgun shells. He found a backpack and put the shells in the small pocket. Before he left the room Kc looked out the window and saw a S.W.A.T. truck in front of the station. Then he saw a swarm of the things making its way towards the station.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**9:50 AM Downtown Albany Police Station **

**Ryan looked behind him to see the man on the monitor lunge at him. Ryan moved out of the way just in time and ran into the nearest stall. He slammed the stall door behind him and locked it. The man began to slam his body against the stall door. After a few blows the stall door flew open and the man wrestled Ryan to the ground. He tried to bite Ryan's neck but Ryan kicked the man off him. "H no he did not just do that!" **

**The man lunged at Ryan again with venengence. Ryan lunged at the man knife in his hand and stabbed the man in the base of his the man let out a scream and died. Ryan got on his feet and let the room he saw the securicity room. He went to open the door but it was locked. He went to the fire hose at the end of the hall and grabbed the fire axe.**

**He went to the room and broke the lock and entered the room. Inside he saw a dead guard. Ryan checked the body for weapons; he found a Beretta M92FS 9mm handgun. He checked the magazine, grabbed the box of 9mm bullets and a box of shotgun shells. He walked out of the room and went down the stairs to the 1st floor. He exited the building, and got into his car. He had to go to the quiet town of Revena. He drove down town to get some supplies. But he had to go to the police station and then get some stuff home.**

**He stopped at the downtown Albany police station. There was a S.W.A.T. truck outside the police station. He heard gun shots ring out inside the building. Ryan drew his pistol and walked to the front door and opened the door and walked in. All of a sudden gun shots rung out in the building. Ryan ran to the nearest room and took cover. He saw another one of the "things" in the room. It began to walk towards Ryan. Ryan took aim and shot the "thing" in the arm. "The fin thing didn't even flinch" Ryan thought as he fired again. The shot hit the man dead in the chest but the man didn't stop. This time Ryan aimed for the man's head and fired. The man stopped dead in its tracks and collapsed on the floor. "Okay you just shoot them in the head and the things hit the floor" Ryan said. **

**He saw a staircase and went up the stairs. When he got to the top he saw S.W.A.T. officers in a firefight with the zombie-things. There was seven S.W.A.T. officers, against twenty zombies. Ryan went to the closest room and checked the room for supplies. He found a box of 9mm and 45. handgun bullets and a few more shotgun shells. Ryan saw the door cave in and a man in a police uniform ran into the room. "Are you one of them" The man said. Ryan and the man aimed their pistols at each other. "I'm talking aren't I and i'm holding a gun and shooting so that narrows it down to that I'm not one of them," Ryan said. "Don't be a smart a." The man said. They put down their weapons "I'm Ryan Gosse, what's your name?" Ryan asked. "I'm Kc Albright now let's get the h out of hear before the creatures come here."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**10:15 AM Downtown Albany Police Station **

**Ryan and Kc went to the main hall on the 2nd floor to look for ammo, supplies, survivors, ect. They took a left into the Storage room and found a man hiding in a corner talking to him self. There was blood allover the floors were the man was sitting. Kc drew his firearm and aimed at the man and said. "Let me see your hands!" The man still sat there talking to him self. Ryan got closer to the man. It was a priest, he was cutting him self. Ryan herd the man said "I am a man of God no harm can come of me as long as I have faith in God…. Who are you get away from me you devil! **

**The priest tempered to slash his weapon at Ryan. Ryan quickly jumped out of the way and kicked the priest in the face. The priest flew in the air and hit the ground head first; he struggled to get up and moaned and got on his feet "spawn of satin I cast you demons out!!!" the priest charged at Ryan and Kc. They both drew their pistols and opened fire on the holy man.**

**The priest threw the knife at Ryan. The knife struck Ryan in the right arm. Kc shot the priest in the leg, and then shot him in the chest twice. "Sweet dreams sicko." Kc said. "Wow that guy's got a good arm… God damn that hurt like a son of a b!" Ryan said as he pulled the knife out of his arm. Ryan ripped some of his shirt off the sleeve and tightly wrapped it around his wound.**

**Ryan and Kc caught their breath and let the room. They herd the S.W.A.T. officers coming up the stairs shooting as they came. Kc and Ryan drew their weapons and aimed at the stair well. The S.W.A.T. officers stopped and aimed their weapons at Kc and Ryan. "Drop your weapons and get on the ground NOW!!!!!" The S.W.A.T. chief shouted. "NO you drop your weapons and get on the ground!!!" Ryan and Kc shouted. "Look like were not one of them so were not drooping our weapon so let try to work together…" Ryan said. **

**At that very moment zombie came behind one officer and bit him in the neck. Blood sprayed from the wound. The officers turned around and shot at the zombie until it drooped dead. The officers ran past Ryan and Kc. Ryan and Kc ran after them. They turned into a large conference room and locked the door behind them. "Who the hell are you and what the f is going on!" Kc said.**

**The S.W.A.T. chief came forward and started to explain "We got a call that a man went berserk in a library and was biting people and disturbing the peace. When we got there the police was already there and other people were helping the man we tried to push them back but it failed, the police officers were ripped from limb to limb. We got in our truck and got out as fast as we could. That was yesterday. This morning the situation was out of police and our control we tried to get the army or marines but they were declaring Marshal Law in the major cities. The only thing we can do is sit and wait for evacuation." The chief said. "So were pretty much fed". Kc said. "Pretty much the best we can do is board up this door." The chief said. **


End file.
